Белая Волшебница
в " "}} |gender=Неизвестно |height= |weight= |eyes=Серый |hair=Серебряный |blood type= |affiliation=Либериус |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Лидер Либериуса |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Первое здание Хвоста Феи |status=Активный |relatives= |magic=Белые Искусства Обеление Трансформация Полёт Магия Воды |manga debut=100 Years Quest: Глава 9 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Белая Волшебница — опасный маг, чья угроза человечеству, как говорят, соперничает с угрозой Зерефа. Известно, что она является основателем Либериуса, обладая способностью ограничить магическую силу других людей в попытке их поработить. Внешность Когда Белая Волшебница захватывает тело Токи, она заставляет иксида превратиться в человеческую форму, и её глаза меняются на голубой цвет. Том 2, Обложка Личность "Белая Волшебница" — основательница Либериуса. Будучи культистом Либериуса, Белая Волшебница верит в низведение мира до "белого небытия," убив нескольких магов, чтобы достичь силы. История thumb|left|200px|Тока как Белая Волшебница Белая Волшебница прожила более 100 лет, ее Магическая Сила, как говорят, эквивалентна силе Зерефа. В какой-то момент времени она основала Либериус, подобную религиозной организации Аватар, создав философию превращения мира в "белое небытие". В X793 году Белая Волшебница была ответственна за истощение Магии нескольких магов, что привело к некоторым смертям из-за потери магической силы. Одной из наиболее заметных жертв был Меркуфобия, член пятерки Божественных Драконов. Арки Столетнее Задание Upset by the events of Jellal approaching Touka and addressing her as the White Wizard and her connection to Rebellious, the White Wizard visits Jellal's hotel room, where the White Wizard verifies his knowledge of her identity, deeming him a hindrance to her plans. The White Wizard reveals their intentions to eliminate the Fairy Tail Mages before attempting to steal away Jellal's Magic; however, the White Wizard is halted by Touka’s emergence, who begs Jellal to flee. Gajeel then appears behind Touka and knocks her unconscious, binding her with iron cuffs. Touka later awakens in the guild hall, where she is further questioned by Jellal and the Fairy Tail Mages. The White Wizard retakes control, breaking their cuffs before releasing their restriction on the Water Dragon’s power. The White Wizard defeats Jellal and the Fairy Tail mages single handedly, declaring that they had successfully dyed the entire guild white. The White Wizard later sets out in search for Team Natsu to conduct their mission to dye them white as well. Магия и Способности Белые Искусства: Белая Волшебница, являющаяся основательницей Либериуса, использует Магию на основе света, которая имеет различные способности и разновидности. *'Обеление': A White Art that allows the White Wizard to have the ability to restrict the Magic of those whom of which they absorb. This allows the White Wizard to erase their target's Magic to a state of zero usage or vice-versa, making it uncontrollable at their own discretion. The latter is showcased with the Water Dragon God Mercphobia, seeing as the White Wizard robbed him of control of his powers, causing it to go astray. Furthermore, the White Wizard is given awareness of the whereabouts of the Magics which they restrict, as well as the ability to manipulate the target who falls under their control, in turn making them the user's slave to a degree. Трансформация: While in control of Touka's body, the White Wizard uses this magic to appear in human form. Полёт: While possessing Touka's body, the White Wizard is able to use this Magic which allows the them to sprout feathery wings and the ability to fly. Магия Воды: While possessing Touka's body, the White Wizard is able to use a water-based Magic. Огромная Магическая Сила: The White Wizard has been shown to possess an immense amount of Magic Power, which they gains from stealing the Magic Power of multiple people as well as a Dragon. Such feats were made more notable by the fact that they are able to control powerful beings such as the Water Dragon God who is in a different continent as well as controlling Jellal and the majority of the Fairy Tail members at the same time. Цитаты *(Джерару Фернандесу о Хвосте Феи) "Those who violate the creed of the White must be returned to naught. Things like fairies belong in fairy tales." *(Джерару Фернандесу) "Powerful Magic gives rise to black...a darkness like Zeref. Before that happens, I shall...dye the world white." Ссылки en:White Wizard Категория:Персонажи Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Члены Либериуса Категория:Требуется Перевод